


おしゃべり

by Shinkirou



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:01:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinkirou/pseuds/Shinkirou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Totsuka finds himself drawn, curious, to this man who opposes his King so fearlessly. (And looks good doing it.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	おしゃべり

**Author's Note:**

> I said I would make Munakata into the fandom bicycle and that nobody could stop me and so here I am
> 
> doing that thing
> 
> ................ this may become part of a series. why do I do this to myself.
> 
> (the implied/ambiguous tag is for both pairings tbh, hence the "gen" label as well as the "m/m" one)

Totsuka is fairly certain that his luck is _The Actual Worst_ , at this point. 

In the past hour, he'd dropped his phone and shattered the screen, rendering it unuseable, and then when he was looking for a store to repair it, it started suddenly pouring, and when he finally found a payphone to call a cab, he realized he'd forgotten his wallet back at the bar.

... Okay, so maybe it's not entirely bad luck. Maybe he's a bit of a scatterbrain. Kusanagi had even warned him to take an umbrella! But had he listened? Nooo, of course not. He'd just be gone quickly, he'd said. 

And so there he stood, under the awning outside a convenience store, sighing to himself. Yet, if someone were to ask right now how he was feeling, he'd still say that he was happy. The rain is soothing to listen to, and while he's waiting for the rain to die down, he gets to watch all the people walking by; some looking hurried with make-shift umbrellas covering their heads, some who are casually strolling, safely protected, some children jumping and splashing, some happy couples sharing umbrellas... And then to his immediate left, a familiar face catches his eye. 

They don't know each other very well, honestly, but Totsuka sees it when Munakata lays eyes on him, seeming surprised. Totsuka just smiles at him and waits until he's closer. "Hello, Blue King!" He knows better than to say that too loudly - though, well, kings and clans are mostly just considered urban legends around here - but he certainly doesn't want to seem hostile or rude. 

Munakata nods in acknowledgement. "Good afternoon, Totsuka-kun. I must admit, I'm surprised to see you this far from the Bar. And please, 'Munakata-san' is fine." 

"Then hello, Munakata-san. I'm surprised, too - I don't think I've ever seen you out of uniform!" It's true; Munakata's in regular civilian clothes right now. He doesn't even have his sword with him, though Totsuka knows that doesn't mean he couldn't fight if challenged. Not that Totsuka was going to challenge him in the first place! He rather enjoys being alive, thanks. "They suit you, though." 

Munakata looks perhaps a bit surprised by the comment, but he only smiles politely. "Thank you. May I ask what brings you out here?" 

This area is between their two territories, so Totsuka knows Munakata's not angry or anything, so he must just be genuinely curious. Either that or he's just making polite conversation, but he's certainly not obligated to do that, so maybe he really does want to know? Totsuka smiles all the same and answers honestly, "It's a bit of a long story." When Munakata just tilts his head, signalling for him to continue, Totsuka elaborates, "I dropped my phone earlier and the screen broke, so I was looking for a repair place. Then I realized I forgot my wallet, and I didn't bring an umbrella, so... Here I am!" That's as brief as he can make it. 

Munakata hums, but also looks... A bit amused, perhaps. "That wasn't terribly long. Regardless, would you like me to call a cab for you, then?"

Totsuka shakes his head, "No, no, it's alright. I'm just watching the people, now. I'll leave when the rain stops, not to worry!" That and he doesn't want to make Kusanagi pay for his mistake, and cabs are expensive! 

"I see. Then, do you mind if I join you for a while?" 

Now it's Totsuka's turn to be surprised again. "Eh? Ah, sure, I don't mind at all." It's unexpected, yes, but really he doesn't mind - he knows Munakata's not going to attack him or anything, and honestly Totsuka wouldn't mind getting to know him a little better. Suoh's always keeping them well away from each other, after all! Which makes sense, yes, but Totsuka can't deny being kind of curious about Munakata all the same. 

Munakata nods in understanding and appreciation, then steps under the awning before closing his umbrella. "Do your friends know you're out?"

Totsuka nods, "Um, kinda. They wouldn't know exactly where I am, I guess, but they do know I was looking for a phone repair place." And that he doesn't have an umbrella, but he doesn't feel the need to admit that to Munakata.

Munakata makes a quiet noise of acknowledgement, then offers, "Did you want to use my phone to call them?"

Totsuka shakes his head rapidly to that. "No, that's okay. I know King has your number and if I called from your phone, I wouldn't want him getting all protective and demanding I get away from you or something." He pauses to smile, "I know you're not like that, though. King does too, but I'm just not a very good fighter, so I think he'd probably get agitated anyway. You know how he is."

Munakata... Actually chuckles quietly at that. Totsuka finds himself somewhat bewildered; he never thought he'd make the Blue King laugh! Sure, it's just a little one, but still! "I suppose I do, yes."

Totsuka is suddenly curious about what Munakata's really like. He knows that Suoh really doesn't seem to like him, but that they're also kinda like friends, and that Munakata's the King of order, so he's probably really organized... But they've never really talked, so Totsuka doesn't know much about his personality. Obviously whatever he's seen from beside Suoh is kinda biased, since Munakata and Suoh are opposing Kings and tend to come to blows, so... What's he really like? "Munakata-san, what do you think of King?"

Munakata appears to be caught off-guard by the question, but tilts his head, curious, "Why do you ask? Surely you're not expecting me to say anything nice."

Totsuka giggles, "Well, I'm just curious how you see him, I guess. Even if it's bad. I know King is lazy, and can be rude, but he really cares about us."

That makes Munakata's eyes slide away, but he nods. "... I know. He's lazy and uncooperative and he causes me all sorts of trouble, but I know he does care for all of you." Then he glances back and gives Totsuka a small smile, "I suppose we even get along now and then, though never for very long."

It's interesting to watch Munakata's face when he says that. It's kind of hard to pin down how he feels just by looking at him. King must have an easier time of it than Totsuka is having at the moment, because it always seems like they understand each other. Even if they don't agree on a lot of things. "Mm. King's stubborn. What are your hobbies?"

Munakata doesn't seem too surprised by the seemingly random questions any longer, and he simply hums in thought for a moment before replying, "Tea ceremony... Puzzles and riddles... Playing chess... Things that keep my mind engaged, generally speaking."

Totsuka makes an awed sort of noise, then smiles at him again. "I've never done a tea ceremony before! And I'm surprised that you didn't say bonsai. Seems like they'd suit you, somehow."

There's Munakata's chuckle again. Totsuka wonders if he could actually make Munakata laugh. "My family is a family of landscapers, actually. Everyone _besides_ me does bonsai. I used to, but compared to my older brother and father's works, mine always seemed lacking, somehow, so I haven't done one in a while."

"You have an older brother?"

"I do, yes. His name is Taishi." Munakata smiles unexpectedly, making Totsuka blink at him. He really is... Well, pretty. Handsome, but... Elegant, too. Totsuka's [always](http://chilly-territory.tumblr.com/post/131691868350/part-of-chapter-6-with-suoh-and-munakatas-second) thought of him that way, but it's hitting him again all at once. "And with that, you now know more about me than Suoh does."

"Huh? Really? Well, I guess you guys don't just chat about your lives, huh..." Totsuka scratches the back of his head sheepishly, but he feels... Oddly flattered, maybe. Somehow it seems like an accomplishment, learning things about Munakata. He seems like a very private person... Totsuka can't help but wonder if his clansmen even know that much about him. 

Munakata's smile looks a little wry. "That would be correct."

He doesn't tell Totsuka not to tell anyone else that, and Totsuka can't help but wonder why that is. Does he not care if Suoh knows this? Or does he just figure Totsuka won't tell? Then again, if he did tell, then he'd be letting King know that he was talking to Munakata alone at some point, so maybe Munakata just assumes he won't in order not to make Suoh all agitated... Well, in any case, Totsuka wouldn't tell anyone else anyway. It feels special to be probably one of the few people to know something about Munakata.

The rain seems to be letting up a little, finally. Munakata notices as well, turning his gaze to the street briefly. He makes no immediate motion to leave, but Totsuka knows they should both be continuing on. He's sure Munakata had plans; since he's in civilian clothes, it's probably his day off. While Totsuka has been enjoying talking to him, he knows he should get back to the bar, too. Still, he tilts his head at Munakata, trying to look as friendly as possible, suddenly wanting to ask for a favour rather than just a question, "Ne, Munakata-san, can I have your phone number? I mean, my phone's broken right now, but I'd like to talk again sometime, if you're okay with that."

Munakata glances over to him again, but he doesn't seem to hesitate before he nods. "That would be fine by me, so long as you don't think you'll get in trouble."

It only then occurs to Totsuka that Munakata might have been suspicious of him - in fact, if anything, the fact that Munakata didn't hesitate was kind of weird. After all, Totsuka could want his number for all sorts of nefarious purposes! ... But then again, Suoh already has it, so maybe Munakata just doesn't really think it's that risky. And of course Totsuka _wouldn't_ do anything bad with it, it's just that Munakata could have thought he might. 

Instead, Munakata just fishes out his PDA and pulls up his contacts, then even hands his phone over to let Totsuka input his own information. Munakata's really trusting Totsuka, isn't he? Well, then again, even if Totsuka wanted to do something to Munakata's phone, he couldn't exactly do it right in front of him, and if he tried to run away, he's quite aware that Munakata could catch him... Still, it really feels like Munakata does believe that Totsuka won't try anything like that.

After he puts in his name and his number, Totsuka closes the case and hands it back over to Munakata with a smile. "Thanks! Text me whenever, if you want, and I'll try to text you back as soon as my phone is fixed!"

Munakata suddenly glances down at Totsuka's... Oh, his pocket, probably. Where his phone is. "... May I see your phone?"

Totsuka blinks, but pulls it carefully out of his pocket, trying not to damage it any further. "Sure, but it's all broken right now..." Munakata abruptly moves closer, standing directly in front of Totsuka, practically pinning him to the wall. Totsuka's heart jumps to his throat, but he doesn't feel at all threatened; in fact, his main thought is that Munakata _smells_ really nice, too.

There's a glow of blue between them, and when Totsuka glances down, it takes him a moment to notice his screen is fixed. Munakata steps away, one finger raised to his lips in an almost-playful gesture to keep quiet. "You're welcome."

Totsuka realizes it just then: Munakata's _really_ attractive. In a lot of ways. Oh no. Ohhh no. Things are already complicated enough between King and Munakata, Totsuka knows that - he really shouldn't be even slightly interested in Munakata...! He forces himself to smile, though, "Thanks a lot, Reishi-san!" Ah, the name was a slip...

Munakata doesn't seem to mind, though, even as he steps back a few paces. "You should get going while the rain isn't falling quite so hard. I'd offer to walk you, but..." Red territory and all. Totsuka nods in understanding - honestly, even if Munakata _had_ offered, Totsuka would have turned him down. He needs some time to himself, to collect his thoughts. 

"Mm, I will. Thank you for chatting with me and fixing my phone; it was nice getting to know you, and I hope you'll message me sometime!" 

Munakata's answering smile makes Totsuka swallow hard. Suddenly Suoh's mixed feelings towards Munakata make a lot more sense, not that Totsuka is supposed to know about _those,_ either. He wonders how Munakata feels about King, too... "Have a nice day, Totsuka-kun."

"You too!" Totsuka smiles at him one more time, then steps out and waves good-bye in a friendly manner before heading off down the block. 

Having some time to himself lets Totsuka breathe. It's okay... Everything is fine. It's not like he kissed Munakata or anything, or even thought about doing something like that, so it's fine, right? It's just a harmless little... Temporary infatuation. He doesn't even want to call it a crush, because that just sounds more serious to him.

His phone buzzes, and he glances down immediately, opening the message from an unknown sender without thinking about it.

_[I forgot to offer; if you can manage to sneak out from under Suoh's watchful eye again sometime, I'd be happy to have a tea ceremony with you.]_

Totsuka blinks, then feels a blush creeping up the back of his neck as he types back, _[Sounds great! I'll find a way!]_ and hits send before he can re-think it.

... Ah, he's really in so much trouble!


End file.
